Let Me Help You
by Shinigamislingby
Summary: Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis move into a new apartment to be closer to their university but Gilbert has something more important on his mind. He can't get the imaculate, curtly speaking Austrian man out of his head- fortunately, he has a spectral wing-woman.
1. chapter 1

Unpacking was hell; most of it was rubbish anyway. Old magazines of various genre, unwashed clothes with a near-cardboard consistency, crushed beer cans- amongst other things. Gilbert's roommates stared in disgust, mainly, as they helped him move the boxes. Most of it was being moved into the bin anyway.

"Mon Cher, this is disgusting. Please burn it and start again." Francis scoffed. He picked up a pair of dirty boxers, from inside of an opened box, with one finger. "For the love of god, bin these"

"You know you've fucked up when you disgust the Frenchman. I thought that the depraved bastard had no limits but I stand corrected. Then again, not even a hobo would take anything from these boxes." Antonio added with a smirk. He was already making himself well aquainted with Gilbert's sofa and mini-fridge

"Yeah and you do realise that I only brought you along so that you can pay my rent. I can kick you two shitheads out whenever I want." Gilbert tried to defend himself whilst tipping the contents of another box into a bin bag. He clearly didn't realise the fatal flaw in his "logic".

"But who would pay your rent? You haven't really thought your argument through, have you?" Francis almost laughed. He takes delight in playfully arguing with his friends but, trying to do so with Gilbert only leads to severe second-hand embarrassment. "Staying here to criticize you is worth the money though, my friend"

"Antonio! Pass a beer before the frog gets a beating." Gilbert called, holding out his hands. One of the unfamiliar beers was then launched at the white haired man's head- this was soon followed by a wild eruption of laughter. Gilbert swore to himself, allowing the cold can to bounce off his temple and roll along the floor. Francis cleared his throat, purely for dramatic purposes, before speaking.

"This just in- the Spaniard has finally cracked. More on the story as it develops." Gilbert caught up with his can, opened it with one hand, and then clapped Francis on the back with the other hand.

"Nice one mate. Now shift madman, I'm not sitting on the floor in my own house."

"So, what are we watching then?" Gilbert questioned, idly flicking through Netflix. Antonio lay, asleep, on his lap and Francis was searching for something in the kitchen. "Guess no one's gonna answer then. Horror marathon it is!" He muttered at himself, simply considering what film to start the gore-night with.

"Did you even buy any food?" Francis spoke suddenly, emerging from the open plan kitchen. Gilbert shook his head with a wild laugh. How could his friends be so stupid?

"Who needs food when you have a credit card and a phone? Might as well christen this place with the greasiest food this city has to offer." Francis rolled his eyes- he knew that this was just laziness on Gilbert's part.

"Just this once, and then I am going shopping for us all. You two are free to join me but only myself and Antonio can pick food." Francis groaned, taking his seat on the arm of the 3-seater. Only because Antonio took up the third seat with his unusually long legs.

"But?!"

"For the last time, pickled herring is not an acceptable food source- especially when it is practically raw and coating other abominations."

"You're gonna have to take that argument up with Hedvika- 'kay?" Gilbert didn't care for protesting at the moment. All he wanted was the most greasy pizza and the scariest film Netflix had to offer. "Says the one who eats garden snails anyway"

"One, they aren't Garden snails- I do not know who told you that lie. Second, I don't need to argue with anyone- most sane people with tastebuds can agree with me. Even Antonio, when he is awake, can and I swear 3/4 of his tastebuds have been burnt off by that rot his people call wine." Francis turned to face his friends, a level of self-righteousness surrounded him.

"I watched a cooking show once, that Ramsey bloke said it." Gilbert couldn't care about this debate but carried it on, just to amuse Francis.

"He's English. They don't know decent food or how to cook it, even if it came and bit them on the arse! And clearly the Germans are the same" Francis' tone grew with annoyance. "Anyway, I'm guessing by 'greasy food' you mean Pizza?"

"Fuck yeah!" Gilbert exclaimed, making the man on his lap jump awake. He promptly sat up and punched Gilbert in the arm.

"Do you have to be that enthusiastic when I'm trying to sleep?" Antonio grumbled, with no threat behind his voice, before trying to re-style his ridiculously messy hair "What are you screaming about anyway?"

"Pizza, Antonio, you know how he gets." Francis grimaced "His culinary tastes are so deprived, he believes that this poor imitation of an Italian classic is edible."

"Shut up Francis, you were the one who suggested pizza in the first place"

"It doesn't even have real cheese on it!" Francis continued, ignoring Gilbert's rare voice of reason.

"As if you French know what real cheese looks like" Gilbert muttered, finally deciding on a 'Saw' marathon. Antonio couldn't help but take Gilbert's side on this one, it was far too funny to go the other way.

"Just because my country has produced the most repulsive cheese on the planet- minus that maggot crap they love in Italy- doesn't mean I lack taste" Francis grudgingly agreed with his friend on this- brie is utterly revolting.

"Good call, now shut up and order the pizza" Gilbert swatted Francis away and tried to watch the film. Not that there was any point in trying to focus in this household. Francis then walked out of the room and began calling the nearest pizza shop- according to Google anyway.

Gilbert's mind tried to focus on the film but his heart had other plans. He was far too caught up with the Austrian he met at university. He was an unusual character- mainly a layer of pretentiousness and a reel of sneering comments- but this was a facade, and Gilbert could see straight through it.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before" Gilbert spoke, tapping the dark haired man on the shoulder. He turned around and pushed his glasses up, only speaking when he realised that Gilbert was not going to leave.

"What do you want? And I am always in the library, it's a shame you look as though you never come in here- otherwise, we could have had this exchange earlier." His thick accent caused a few unwanted pauses within this but his message was delivered.

"Calm down mate, I was only trying to strike a conversation" Clearly, the message was delivered to everyone except Gilbert. "Why are you so hostile?"

"I'm hostile in the hopes that the likes of you will leave me alone" he spoke through gritted teeth. He refused to look Gilbert in the eyes because that would mean looking up at him. Instead, he pretended to edit his music theory notes.

"The likes of me? What is that supposed to mean?" Gilbert looked almost amused, within the annoyance, before sitting next to the man.

Roderich looked Gilbert in the eyes due to the height decrease, his breath caught in his throat. His lilac eyes fluttered around Gilbert's face, his cheeks growing redder by the moment. It was as though his argument had dried up

"Well..I.. Your kind, those who don't take a hint to leave me alone" Roderich added, embarrassment breaking through his guise of anger. He seemingly couldn't tear his gaze away from Gilbert's eyes.

"Well, by the looks of it, you don't want me to leave do you?" Gilbert spoke with a smirk, a devilish gleam flashes before his eyes. "What's your name prissy?"

"First of all, do not call me prissy. Second of all, why is my name a concern of yours?" The man in the tailcoat, cravat, and ruffled shirt just told me to not call him prissy? Would little prince suit him better?

"Well, little prince, I would like to know your name so we can keep this conversation going? How about that?"

"Roderich" he spoke immediately, almost catching Gilbert off guard. "Roderich Edelstien"

"Even your name screams money, damn" Gilbert laughed, trying to conceal his emotions. Roderich.. what a beautiful name. "If you wanna know, my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt"

"Do you have a brother?" Roderich questioned, looking back to his papers with a defeated sigh. He put the main books back into his bag- it was evident that no more progress was going to be made here. Gilbert didn't know if the sigh was for him or for the work- all he wanted was to hear the man's voice again.

"Yeah, he's still in college.Ludwig. You couldn't miss him if you've met him" Gilbert nodded, thinking of the times back home. How they would walk around the fields and farms, how they would go to the market for their grandfather. How he berated Ludwig for having a boyfriend- mainly because of his age- even though he had one too. Whenever Ludwig needed any help with his model planes or school work, he would call in him to help. The model big brother.

"Yes, I have met him before. He was in the same music classes as my e-... friend" Roderich shook off his previous comment, an odd action to anyone. Even those who aren't paying much attention.

"What was that? You know you can say the word ex?" Gilbert was guessing but it really struck a nerve with the young man. Probably cause Ludwig's music class was an all male one...

"No, it's fine! Drop it please." he spoke in a low tone "You know why I can't say that word here, I'm sure of it" Gilbert laughed at this comment- if any one knew that Roderich was gay, it would be literally anyone with eyes. He screams camp without even doing anything, then he lets his eyes wander. Not that I mind, of course...

"Yeah yeah, Rod. I have to go to a lecture now but I'll be back soon ok?" Gilbert stood up, winking before patting him on the back. Roderich's face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet as Gilbert left- he let his eyes wander once more.

"So, you alright there? Earth to Gilbert?" Francis called, waving his hand in front of the other's face. "You're grinning like an idiot and I want to know why. Clearly it's not the film." He looked back at the tv, the screen was characteristically covered in blood and body parts. "Definitely not the film"

"Well, I met someone.." Gilbert spoke, patting the now vacant seat next to him. It appears that Antonio had already gone to bed. Of all the people he could talk to about love- it was Francis.

"Oh, do tell! Is our little Marius in love at last?" Francis chuckled, knowing that it would make Gilbert more eager to tell him if he spoke in purely musical references. Gilbert's eyes lit up at this.

"And if I'm Marius, who are you?"

"Enjolras, obviously" Francis laughed "Now, speak of your new-found love"

"Nah, you're more like Grantaire, all you do is drink and sleep" Gilbert smirked, resting his head on Francis' shoulder. "And I don't know what to think about him"

"Him? Oh mon cher, you have finally seen the light!" Francis almost giggled "What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"Well, he is really stuck up, but the way he looks at me. Oh man. Those eyes as well, they are framed by the angriest eyebrows I have seen, but they are amazing. Oh shit, I need to stop. I'm turning into you!"

"There's nothing wrong with letting love into your life once in a while- actually, it's quite healthy." Francis smiled gently, tracing his eyes across the features of his friend's face. The flickering light of the television danced along every crease and structure- casting an ethereal glow that Francis could have sworn took his heart.

"I've practically lived without it for the majority of my life- why should i start now?"

"Because you are in love my friend!" Francis exclaimed, smiling almost sadly. Gilbert had never seen such sadness in his friend's eyes before, especially when he was smiling. "And love is the most beautiful thing we have on this planet."

"You sure of that, bud? I've seen it ruin a tonne of people" Gilbert spoke seriously, for the first time in his life. But that always comes to an end quickly "Besides, all you care about is getting into their pants."

"You wound me Gilbert dear. I do have the capability to love without 'getting into their pants'- as you so eloquently put it" Francis sighed "Yes it does hurt many people, but it also makes even more people whole again."

"Ah touché Francis. I hope that love can come to you and me- I mean, you deserve it more but yeah" Gilbert let out a light chuckle and then rested his head on his friends shoulder. "Why is life so cruel at times?"

"Darling, life isn't cruel. It only deals us what it thinks we can handle- and you are strong. What you have in here" he paused to tap Gilbert's chest. Francis pulse quickened; it first attacked his chest, then ran down his arm and extended into his fingertips. "is the strongest thing I have ever met." A knock at the door halted their heart-to-heart.

"Enough of this soppy crap and answer the door, pizza's

here!" Gilbert exclaimed, standing up to go to Antonio's room.

"You always know how to ruin the moment my friend. Always." Francis sighed, dismayed at the abrupt ending of his conversation. Guess I couldn't really make a move now eh? Francis thought bitterly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi shithead" an unfamiliar voice stirred Gilbert. He groaned and peeled open an eye, seeing that it was only 3 in the morning. "Shithead, over here"

"Oh fuck off, whoever you are" Gilbert growled, throwing a pillow at the source of the noise.

"Well shit me, that's the first time in a century that I've had an object thrown through me. K'mon Gil I have something important to talk to you about."

"Can't it wait? It's three in the fucking morning."

"No it can't wait, get your arse up out of that bed and talk to me" the non corporeal figure threw the pillow back, bouncing it off of his head. Gilbert sat up with minor protest, only to see that the one who was verbally abusing him was floating above his bed.

"Fuck me! Who the hell are you??" Gilbert exclaimed, shuffling up to the top of the bed.

"No thank you, I have a partner. And I go by a few names- call me Liza or Erzsi." the floating girl, dressed in typical Matyo clothing. Her dress reached her ankle and was covered in intricately designed embroidery. Her tawny hair rested gently on her shoulders, it reached her mid waist.

"Wait, what? Are you dead?" Gilbert questioned, rubbing his eyes in the hopes that he is dreaming.

"Slow on the uptake aren't we Bielschmidt?" Erszi laughed sharply. "Course I'm dead. I've been dead for the past 60 or so years!"

"How come you look like that then? And here?" Gilbert asked, genuinely interested in the woman's older appearance.

"Do you want to see what I really look like then?' she flashed an evil smirk and then her entire appearance changed. Her waist length hair was replaced with short hair that stuck to her neck. Her beautiful dress was transformed to a set of dark overalls with a large yellow circle in the leg. The letters "P.W" were emblazoned onto her chest.

"What the hell?!" Gilbert exclaimed, shifting uncomfortably on the spot. He couldn't help but stare at the large cut on her head and two black eyes. Her one arm was completely missing.

"Well, you asked." Erzsi shrugged. "I was a POW in Cambridge, captured in France. I managed to be mistaken for a man up until my death in the 60's- most of the generals were pretty stupid then. Then again, we were desperate towards the end. Anyone with a good medical record were allowed in. I came here but, with the occupation of my homeland after, I couldn't go back. I was an enemy to them." she looked down, smiling softly at Gilbert. "But none of that matters, I know your Roderich."

"Wait, what? You fought?" Gilbert shook his head in confusion, lifting the blanket away from his face for a moment.

"Yes, Gilbert please keep up." Erzsi sighed, pressing a dirt stained hand onto her temples. "Anyway, I know Roderich. Well, specifically, I know his parents. It was such a shame what happened to his family..." she shook away her previous comment and continued "We don't want to be hearing about that though eh?"

Gilbert shook his head "Nah, keep the sad shit away from me at the moment" He moved closer to her in intrigue. "What can you tell me about him though?"

"He is a good man, no matter how much he tries to act condescending. You're definitely his type," she laughed before continuing "He likes people who bounce off of his comments, even if he pretends to be annoyed. Can you tell me anything that happened when you met?"

"He acted like an arsehole" Gilbert shrugged, barely even meaning it "But he's cute so it's fine. He also freaked the fuck out when I mentioned him saying the word 'ex'. Dunno his problem, anyone with eyes can tell that he's bent. Also probably the way he was checking me out as I walked over. And the way he went red as I sat down by him."

"He's freaking out cause of some people idiot. Just cause they can tell doesn't mean he wants them too. You, of all people, should understand. If I wasn't a fucking ghost, I would have punched you by now." Erzsi practically growled. "I'm the same, even in the spectral world- homophobic shitheads become ghosts too, y'know?"

"Ok, so you're telling me that you're bent too?" Gilbert questioned suspiciously, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head slightly forward. Erzsi rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Are you sleep deprived or actually that thick? Yes I am, and I prefer the term lesbian, thank you. Anyway, not everyone is as brazen as you. Some just want to keep on the down low!"

"Wearing that ensemble? I think the fuck not." Gilbert drew back in false shock.

"Oh honey, now your gay is showing." she chuckled "And plenty of people wear shit like that."

"Yeah, in the 1800's! Not in the middle of London in 2017!" Gilbert exclaimed. "And my gay is always showing, that's the point Liz" he winked at her and Erzsi rolled her eyes again.

"Anyway! We keep getting distracted. I'll help you with getting a date, you don't seem that bad. But first, sleep off all of that stupid ok? It makes talking to you a chore"

"Hey, Gilbert darling. It's time to wake up." Francis' heavily accented voice prized Gilbert from his remaining bit of rest. He had managed to fall asleep for a moment, not realising that he had been talking to Erzsi for a few hours. Francis tapped Gilbert's shoulder, in the hopes that it would wake him up gently.

"Why are you waking me up? I have a day off." Gilbert groaned, swatting Francis' hand away.

"I have some shopping to do and you, mon ami, have love to find!" Francis sat down on the edge of the bed, a slight sadness creeping onto his face.

"What? Nah, I refuse to go anywhere near the uni on my day off. Fuck that shit." he protested, even if it was no use.

"I'll drive you there if you want. Our friend in there" Francis pointed to the far wall "will keep the flat company"

"You sure he will even wake up in time. Robbers will have a field day here. Antonio wouldn't even know what hit him." Gilbert was useless at excuses "All the more reason to let me stay here!"

"Unfortunately for your shoddy excuse, Antonio is already awake and getting dressed as we speak. Now you do the same- I am not driving you up there in your pyjamas" Francis glared at his Winnie the Pooh t-shirt and tartan bottoms. "And I don't think your smartly dressed friend would appreciate them either"

"I don't care, my pyjamas are fuckin' great!"

"Calm down Tony the Tiger, and get dressed. I'll be waiting in the living room for you." Francis shook his head and tried to conceal a smile. He walked out and left Gilbert alone- well, as alone as you can be in a haunted room.

"Hey shithead, you got rid of that stupid yet? Or do I have to knock it out of ya?" Erzsi spole suddenly, appearing to him in her dress again.

"Nah, still as stupid as ever Liz. I do have a question though."

"Oh god, what now. It can't be as stupid as the ones you made last night, I suppose."

"How come you talk like us if you died 60 years ago?" Gilbert asked, a genuine question within his usual stupidity.

"Jesus Gil, how did I even expect you to ask something smart" Erzsi smirked "And it's cause a tonne of students rent this place, I learnt the way of the stupid teen"

"That isn't fair! And I get that, but it ain't stupid. An' I have to get dressed now so get the hell out." Gilbert spoke before taking the half-decent clothes out of his wardrobe.

"Fine, I'll go. Just don't reck the place while I'm gone. This has been my room for ages and it'll stay like that." Gilbert just rolled his eyes and picked out the jeans and band t-shirt.

"Antonio?" a nervous Francis muttered. He was messing with the hem of his shirt and tapping his foot.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Antonio questioned, flicking through the channels to no luck. He turned his head to Francis and looked at him with a sympathetic smile. "Gilbert again?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can take it anymore." Francis sighed and looked to the floor. "I love him so much but I can't take it. He loves another."

"What? How did you find out?" Antonio dropped the remote and turned to face Francis, his legs now crossed into the sofa.

"You were asleep, it was before the pizza. He told me that he met someone that day. My heart broke in two Gilbert, I swear to god."

"Francis, tió, please shut up. I'm far too tired to speak about this now but we can chat later." Antonio chuckled and looked back to the TV "I'll fix your love love soon"

"Thank you darling." Francis smiled "I'll be back soon"

Notes:

Tió is used as a colloquialism meaning bro or buddy in spain (I'm not too sure about the other Spanish speaking countries).

The overalls with the yellow circle were common for POW's in london- the shape varied from area to area.


End file.
